The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to select, launch, and manage software applications.
For electronic devices with touch screen displays, existing methods for managing and interacting with concurrently open applications are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, a user may have difficulty seeing and interacting with the currently open applications. This situation creates a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, existing methods for managing and interacting with currently open applications take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.